Ser Karron Storm
S'er '''K'arron ''"the Golden" ''S'torm '''Ser Karron ''the Golden' Storm is the bastard of House Tarth and bastard brother to the ruling Lord, Renly Tarth. He is the son of Renly 'the Elder' Tarth and an unknown maid. Appearance G'''olden, wavy hair and striking blue eyes go well together with the man's polished face. A soldier's physique from what has been a few years of fighting has warranted the man to look quite... beautiful. Although he dislikes when people comment on his looks, Karron has gotten 'feedback' from people. '''Personality N'''ot at all lively if compared to some people, Karron is often found to be gloomy or down, mostly recently after the death of Ser Harrion in the Siege of Greenstone. Despite this gloominess, the man has quite the sense of humor, and can be found roaring in laughter whenever said is triggered. A calm, collected man, usually, in stressful situations, he has a tendency to let emotion take over when these situations involve family or people he holds dear. '''History Early Life Born in Tarth to Renly the Elder and an unknown mistress, the lad was born in the same year as his half-brother, Renly Tarth. The two lads would grow up unknown of their blood-relation, they became rather good friends in their youth, doing everything from training to playing together. Karron, being a lowborn in comparison to Renly, would focus himself in training his martial abilities, often opting for a bigger weapon, having the “swordstaff” as his weapon of choice. Not many people knew of Karron’s bastard status, and the ones that did kept it secret to both Renly the Younger and Karron. Life as a lowborn boy wasn’t all that easy, and in between training and spending time with Renly, the lad found himself working for different people. At times for the Smith, at times for the stonemasons. He was usually the young, lively lad that most people called when they needed something done for a bit of money. He made his living in the early days that way, and occasional gifts he got in his name day, when anyone remembered. "Shining Years" Upon turning 17, Renly the Elder neared his days, and he called for both Renly and Karron in secrecy, informing the two boys of their relation and Karron’s stance in the realm. A bastard of a Lord. Not that popular of things to be. Despite that, Renly took in his bastard brother with open arms, and upon his ascension to ruler of Tarth, he elevated Karron to leader of the Cavalry. In that role, Karron didn’t have much opportunity to shine. Being the leader of the cavalry in a house that was in an island wasn’t at all a prestigious position, mostly because putting a large amount of horses on a boat didn’t seem like the brightest of ideas most of the times. However, Karron did his best with what he could, and his attempts wouldn’t go at all unnoticed. The Siege of Greenstone and the Rise of the Golden Knight However, the biggest and perhaps only interesting event in Karron’s life would be the Siege of Greenstone. Being taken in Ser Harrion of Tarth’s bodyguard unit, the man fought side by side with Estermont and Tarth men under Ser Harrion. The bastard would later on be knighted personally by one of Ser Harrion’s knights after the bodyguard’s heroic actions alongside his comrades-in-arms, despite facing defeat at the gates to the Dornish men. He was knighted as Ser Karron ‘the Golden’ Storm, the latter name acknowledged by the aforementioned knight and Lord Renly the Younger. However, during the battle, Karron was injured. A dornishman struck the bastard on his right leg, opening a gash across his thigh and lower leg. The man is yet to recover fully of it, carrying with himself a limp.